A love of sorts
by LoveofSailorMoon
Summary: I may be a queen but that does not mean I wan't Endymion to rule MY kingdom. Why.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, before read this story you should know that I only seek to make my story.

I do like reviews though and I welcome them . But, this is my 1st fanfic.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FREAKING SAILOR MOON.

 **Narrator Notes:**

As, you can probably tell I am the narrator. Don't expect me to tell everything as soon as we start. Anyway, I'm Clana, I'm the blonde (don't call me stupid, yet.) I am a part of the characters. YAY!

You _**HAVE**_ to read this:

We live in the kingdom of Leea (Lee-a) we also rule it 0-0.

Leea is one side of the earth, Rosa the other.

Me and Cleea share the kingdom of Leea.

Endymion and Brandom Rule Rosa **together.**

 **Love?**

Chapter 1:

Why?

Me and my sister ran through the halls. My sister's name is Cleea. Fun fact, she is the fiercest queen that has ever lived. Slowly our guardians joined us. Amy is the guardian of wisdom. She has azure hair and eyes. She is one of my guardians. Mina is my 2nd guardian, the guardian of love. With blonde hair and blue eyes. Rei is one of my sister's guardians, guardian of war. She has raven hair and violet eyes. Lita (lee-ta) is the guardian of protection and one of my sisters guardians. She has green eyes and brown hair.

We got to the stables. "We," said Amy, "are going to be late." "Yep," said Cleea. We were going to Rosa (the other side of the Earth.) I sighed. Sugar nuzzled me "I know," I said, "I should cheer up, but you are lucky, you can't get promised." Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I want Endymion to rule _**my**_ kingdom. I got on Sugar and took off (we have pegisi.)

-Endymion P.O.V.-

 _How late are they,_ I thought. It had been 30 minutes sense they were supposed to be here. Then he heard wings flapping. _Fuw-tu fuw-tu fuw-tu._ Then he saw them. 6 cloaked figures.

"Who?"

Sorry, but I will only continue if I get good reveiws


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks, a lot. I LoveofSailorMoon thank you for EVERYTHING. I am glad that yawl reviewed because I wouldn't be writing this if you hadn't. READ THE FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T.

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. SAILOR. MOON.

 **Love?**

Chapter 2:

Who?

"Who?" I said, that was a BAD decision.

The Dark Blue cloaked person said, "WHO ARE WE?!"

The Pink cloaked Person said, "Oh, sorry 'bout her she kinda over reacts."

"… Why we only rule HALF the earth…"

"Kinda?" I said.

The azure Cloaked Person stood on her tippy toes and half yelled, "Queens WILL you introduce your selves!?"

There was silence.

First the pink cloaked person spoke, "I am the queen of civil, Clana of Leea."

Then the dark blue cloaked person spoke, "I am the queen of wreck, Cleea."

The azure cloaked person spoke, "I am Amy, one of Clana's guardians, the guardian of wisdom."

The yellow cloaked person spoke, "I am Mina, one of Clana's guardians, the guardian of love."

The red cloaked person spoke, "I am Rei, one of Cleea's guardians, the guardian of war."

The green cloaked person spoke, "I am Lita, one of Cleea's guardians, the guardian of protection."

-Clana's P.O.V.—

I'm still laughing at their faces after we said that. To say they looked shocked was an understatement. Ha, ha, the 2 kings bowed and kissed our hands. They said sorry and I giggled. Endymion kissed my cheek I giggled more.

\- Cleea's P.O.V. -

I think I'm going to though up. Endymion over there looks like he thinks this is all fun and games. She is being easy (she can be VERY hard to get.) Oop, that is fast, he's kissing her.

"Hi."

I looked over and saw Brandom.

"Yes."

"Umm… how are you?"

"Good, you?"

Brandom smiled, "I thought you were fierce."

"Sometimes…"

I walked off.

Thanks but I only got ONE review it would be longer if I had more…


	3. Chapter 3

I got a follower and that follower inspired me. THANKS! :)

 **Love**

Chapter 3:

Baka

Clana's P.O.V.

5:00

I was sitting on a chair and suddenly I heard the door slam.

"Hi Mina."

"How'd you know?"

"I could tell from the way you slammed the door"

She sat down across from me and smiled.

"Kunzite is a pain," she said

"Men are a pain sometimes."

"Yeah, but Kunzite is _THE_ man. He is a **_PAIN_**. You're lucky Endymion doesn't act like a total jerk."

"Wait, you think _he_ is not a jerk!? HE FREAKING ASKED FOR SEX ON THE FIRST DAY! THAT'S NOT A JERK!?"

Mina froze and whispered, "That's what Kunzite did."

Endymion P.O.V.

I was ashamed of myself. I was letting my hormones take over.

"FUCK!"

Kunzite walked up.

"Have you had a bad day king?"

"Yes! Did you hear the queen!?"

"Mmm…hmm."

 _'HE FREAKING ASKED FOR SEX ON THE FIRST DAY! THAT'S NOT A JERK!?'_

"I did it to," said Kunzite, "but mine is a LITTLE shy."

MORE REIVEIWS= MORE WORDS


End file.
